Say You Will Love Me!
by Kathlan315
Summary: Sasori is suicidal. Deidara, a teen with a speech problem. "I'm not a wild animal that needs to be looked after, but to you guys it might be true." "It is, un." I never saw him after that. After years of lies, they released me, assuming I'm normal. Now, I'm back to school. Scanning the class, I found the same blue eyes staring at me. But this time, there's more eyes then just one.


**Say You Will Love Me!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Hate Me

I stood at the edge of a building. Staring at the pretty colors that varied from red to even flinching a bit when the fall wind threatened to make me fall. I held onto the metal bars lightly, swing my body back and forth as a joke. It's good to have a break from that white, geeky hospital. So close to death, but who would care?

Suddenly, something white caught my eyes. I followed the little white thing, who landed near a blonde. Our eyes met for one second and he took off somewhere. I blinked, a bit confused. I kind of liked his eyes. A sky blue...so free... I kept swing my body, feeling the wind. I was about to let go, when the blonde from earlier suddenly dragged me away from the edge.

"Look, boy. I don't know whether you're stupid or _what_, un." He glared. "But playing near the edge is not a good choice. What if you fall, yeah?"

"Yeah?" I ignored what he was talking about. The blonde rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. It's a speech impediment. Ignore that, un." I shrugged, dusting my pants. I began to walk away when the said blonde stopped me from doing that. I glared at him.

"What do you want? _Brat_." I said harshly. He frowned at this.

"One, I'm not a brat. I'm Deidara."

"No one asked for your name." He ignored that.

"And two..." Deidara paused. "Are you a suicidal patient from The Heart Mind Hospital, yeah? I heard that they have an escaped patient."

"Hmm. Maybe, maybe not." I replied casually. "Even if I am, it's none of your business, _brat_."

"I'm not a brat, un!" He's getting annoyed, I can tell.

"No can do, I took a liking to that name." I smirked, Deidara glared even harder.

"Sheesh, I should call the hospital earlier and tell them to take you back, un. Freak." He whispered the last bits. I tensed up at the phrase, even if I've heard it tons of times before.

"Well, excuse me! I'm sorry if I don't meet your expectation of being 'normal'." I bit back sarcastically. "Just go fuck yourself."

He said nothing. Deidara refused to face me while he pulled out his phone. Obviously, he regrets the words but knows it's true anyways. Or maybe he just doesn't want to exchange anymore breathes between a _freak_ like me. Yeah, something along those I guess. I sat down, feeling empty inside and out. Hoping that I could just sleep and never wake up. But I can only hope.

_every time, so close yet far away from death_. My inner self told me. _You're not getting anywhere._

"Okay, un." Deidara smiled, glancing at me once in a while. He hung up and held my wrist.

"Pardon?" I stared at him.

"They told me I should look after you, un."

"I'm not a wild animal that needs to be looked after." I closed my eyes. "but to you guys, that might be true."

"It is, un."

(...)

I never saw the blonde after that. I was kept in the hospital for another five years. Everyday, it's the same damn thing. If anything, it's making me even crazier, rather than helping me.

_"Do you feel loved here?"_

_"Yes." **No.**_

_"Do you want to die now?"_

_"Not really." **Yes.**_

_"Do you feel empty?"_

_"Not anymore." **I** **do.**_

After many years of lies, they finally released me and sent me back to school. Thinking I'm back to 'normal'. Being trapped in that little white world, I've become more insane than I was. I began to starve myself when Chiyo-baa's not watching. Hurt myself when no one's near. Enjoying the pain that lasted for seconds.

"Class! This is Akasuna Sasori." Iruka-sensei smiled brightly. "Be nice to him!"

Girls squealed and whispered among each other. The one thing they didn't know was that I'm not attracted to girls. I scanned my eyes throughout the class. My eyes landed on some interesting people. A silver-haired guy that has his feet on his desk, yawned without a care. Someone covered in stiches, counting money. A ginger, who has tons of piercings.

Finally, my eyes met with a pair of similar sky blue eyes.

_Deidara_.

* * *

**Reviews makes me happy. ^^**


End file.
